La batalla del siglo
by DarNesS06 Arft
Summary: Es la batalla que todos hemos estado esperando! Nanoha vs Ginga! ¿Quién ganará? ¿Cuál es el premio! Bueno, creo que todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta (Adaptación).


Hola lectores! , esta es una primera adaptación que hago! . Lo lei hace mucho tiempo (que tiempos , años diría e.e) y me pareció divertido adaptarlo para esta pareja :D. Esta mas decir que el titulo atrapa a cualquier lector xD , OMG quien no quisiera que fuera un Ova (yo si :d).

Jajaja ok me callo por que soy un lacayo)? (si mis incoherencias que digo..necesito una vida ;_;)

 **Derechos del autor:** **TheDerpiestWriter**

* * *

La batalla del siglo

Fate salió del bosque donde había estado entrenando. Era tarde en la mañana de un sábado. Fate disfrutó de la suave brisa que agitaba ligeramente su pelo. Ah, sí, ella estaba completamente en paz.

Muak!

"¿Q-qué?" Un trozo de papel había volado a su cara. Fate lo tomó de su cara, pero lo que había en el papel tuvo su atención. Tenía una ilustración de su cobriza y ginga mirándose la una a la otra de una manera competitiva. Fate leyó el papel y lo releyó varias veces más.

 _Ven a ver el último enfrentamiento entre la Instructora Takamachi Nanoha y la retadora persistente Nakajima Ginga ya que batallaran para ganar el honor de Fate T. Harlaown, iniciará al mediodía de hoy en el patio de atrás del TSAB. Este evento es patrocinado por la familia Harlaown. Por favor venga y muestren su apoyo!_

"Qué demonios, mi madre está en esto con mi familia? " Fate pensó. "Mierda! Está empezando ahora! Me tengo que ir! "Le tomó a Fate diez minutos para correr hacia el patio y ya había una multitud de buen tamaño. Mientras caminaba entre la multitud de personas fueron acariciando su espalda o diciéndole lo afortunada que era tener dos polluelos que lucharían por ella.

Fate se dirigió a la parte delantera de una línea y vio a Hayate y Alicia en una mesa recogiendo dinero. Fate cerró sus manos sobre la mesa. "¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo ustedes dos? ". Volteo un segundo donde su hermana "¿Y que rayos haces aquí Alicia, en la TSAB?

"Pues cobrando los derechos de admisión y Hayate me invitó", respondió Alicia con su cara gatuna.

"Y yo estoy repartiendo camisetas." Hayate levantó dos camisas. Uno tenía una foto de ella y Nanoha y el otro tenía una foto de ella y Ginga. "Esta es para los partidarios Nanofate y éste es para la gente GinFate."

"¿Qué? Hay partidarios? Espera, eso no importa ahora. Sólo quiero saber qué diablos está pasando!"

Hayate se levantó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Fate. "Bueno, ya que no has escogido a la mujer con quien quieres estar en siglos de los siglos, hemos decidido darte un suave empujón, ¿sabes? también, Nanoha estaba cansada de esperar una respuesta."

"Una respuesta para qué?"

Alicia negó con la cabeza, "Oh hermanita, eres tan ingenua. Si yo fuera bi estaría todo sobre ti, también." Alicia sonrió. "Eres tan linda!"

Fate estaba totalmente confundida. "Hayate ... ¿Qué va ser Nanoha?"

Hayate deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, "Nanoha y Ginga van a hacer una serie de actividades para decidir quién va a llevarte a casa, si sabes lo que quiero decir." Hayate movió sus cejas.

"Um, bueno... ¿Y cómo es que mi familia está involucrada en esto, mi madre sabe?"

"Me explico!" La capitana de la TSAB y matriarca de la familia Harlaown rompió su camino a través de la multitud. Llevaba uno de las camisetas Nanofate. "He oído que mi hija tenía dos mujeres esperando por ti para saber tu decisión sobre cuál la prefieres. Así que Nanoha y Hayate vinieron a mí y me preguntaron si podía patrocinar este evento!" Lindy tomó las manos de Fate y dijo muy apasionadamente, "Sólo quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, hija mia!. Ah, y espero que Nanoha gane. Nanofate es mucho más lindo que GinFate."

"Lo sé, verdad?" Hayate estuvo de acuerdo. "El infierno se congelaría antes si consideras salir con Ginga, verdad Fate?"

"Ya lo veremos!" Fate alzó la vista hacia una de las ramas de los árboles. Una cifra se situó en la rama y saltó y aterrizó delante de ella. Era Ginga! "Después que termine esto, vas a ser mía! Seremos la pareja más linda de todo Japón!"

" **STARLIGHT BREAKER**!" Fate saltó fuera del camino como Ginga se estrelló contra el suelo. "Toma eso!" Dijo Nanoha.

Hayate la tomo entre los hombros a Nanoha, "!Vamos, aún no hemos empezado y ya nos quieres matar!"

Nanoha se calmó cuando ella notó a su Fate-chan. "¡Oh! Fate-chan! No te había visto!"

"Um, Nanoha. Todavía estoy confundida..."

"No hay nada de que estar confundida. Simplemente te sientas y ves lo bonito que le pateo el culo a Ginga. ¿De acuerdo?"

Alicia se acercó y le dijo: "Oye, los ingresos se han pagado, así que estamos listos para empezar!"

"Oh, bien! Esto va a ser impresionante, pero tenemos que hacer algo con el premio..." Hayate dijo dándole una sonrisa de mapache a Fate.

"Qué?" Preguntó Fate. Ella sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

BONK!

Fate despertó cinco minutos más tarde y se encontró atada en unos de los árboles más altos con un traje de Santo Claus muy revelante y sexy. Fate luchó para liberarse de las cuerdas. "¡Hey! ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?!"

"Fufufufu ... lo siento Fate..chan." Yuuno caminó o mejor dicho voló hacia ella empujando sus gafas.

Fate sintió una punzada de fastidio de ser llamado por "chan", pero ella lo ignoró. "Yuuno! Qué me han hecho?"

"No, en realidad yo no hice nada, veras Signum te sorprendió y te noqueo. Nadie más podría golpearte y dejarte inconsciente por tanto tiempo!" Yuuno rió. "Yo soy el que trabaja en lo mecánico en este equipo para hacer las cosas más... interesante..."

"Desátame ahora mismo, hurón de m…!"

"Relax! Tus mujeres están luchando para ti. ¡Maldita sea , Fate no sabía que eras una proxeneta." Más risas. "Espero que Ginga gane. Ginfate es mucho más lindo que Nanofate." Yuuno desabrochó la sudadera con capucha para mostrar a Fate su camiseta Ginfate.

"Maldito hurón, solo me quieres quitar a Nanoha" pensó la rubia

"Señoras y señores bienvenidos para todos los que han estado esperando!" La voz de Alicia sonó.

"¡Oh! Está empezando!" Dijo Yuuno.

Fate miró a su hermana. Se había puesto un vestido rojo que brillaba en la luz del sol. Llevaba pendientes de aro que colgaban hasta los hombros. "La batalla del siglo! Takamachi Nanoha vs Nakajima Ginga!" Alicia señaló a Fate. "El premio es Fate T. Harlaown toda cambiadita y listo para ir!"

"Yo no soy un premio!" exclamó Fate, pero Alicia no le hizo caso.

"Ahora, una ronda para ver quién sabe más de Fate! Mis Hayate co-anfitrión hará varias preguntas y si una la hace bien consiguen un punto! Si se equivocan entonces no gana ningún punto! Hayate, empieza."

Hayate tenía una pila de fichas con preguntas. Se aclaró la garganta. "Pregunta ! ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Fate?"

Nanoha y Ginga estaban sentadas en un escritorio con un botón rojo enorme en frente de cada una de ellas. Nanoha apretó primero. "Fate-chan le gusta el color negro!"

"Eso es correcto! Un punto para Nanoha y ninguna para la otra! .Siguiente pregunta! ¿Cuál es el programa favorito de Fate?"

Ginga sonó en ese momento "Um, Bob Esponja?"

"¡FALSO! Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan no ve la televisión porque tiene cosas mejores que hacer."

"¡Correcto! Pregunta Num. Tres! .Que le encanta hacer a Fate en sus tiempos libres?"

Nanoha venció una vez más, fue la primera en tocar el botón. "Fate-chan le encanta dar largos paseos y comer dulces en la tienda de mis padres."

"Cooorrecto!"

Nanoha se echó el pelo y se burló de Ginga. "Wow. Parece que no sabes una sola cosa acerca de Fate-chan."

"Estás en una situación ventajosa. Tú la has conocido a su tiempo. Pero yo obtendré la siguiente ronda."

Diez preguntas más tarde el marcador era Nanoha: doce y Ginga: uno. "Parece que Nanoha ha ganado esta ronda!" Alicia anunció. La multitud enloqueció y los aficionados Nanofate aplaudieron más fuerte.

Una vez Alicia calmó a la multitud, dijo: "Ahora, para la segunda ronda. Tendremos el concurso de quien come más bollo de cerdo!"

Fate tuvo que interrumpir. "Van a tener que comer bollos de cerdo? No podían pensar en algo mejor?"

"Somos estudiantes de secundaria todavía en la tierra," Hayate le dijo: "¿Qué esperabas? Pero ya que soy la única que pensó en los acontecimientos se va a poner mucho mejor. Confía en mí."

Fate no sabía lo que había querido decir con "mejor", pero ella decidió estar cómoda como pudo contra el tronco del árbol.

El grupo conformado por teana, subaru, erio y caro habían hecho cuarenta bollos de cerdo en una hora. Arf, con la ayuda de Signum, había acarreado a cabo una mesa con veinte bollos en cada lado a Nanoha y Ginga. Las dos competidoras tomaron sus asientos. Los ojos de Ginga brillaron y Nanoha parecía incierta.

"¿Estamos listos?" Ellas asintieron. "Muy bien, entonces. En sus marcas, listos, coman!"

Nanoha y Ginga rellenaron rápidamente bollos de cerdo en su boca. Fate estaba empezando a sentirse enferma poco después de ver como algunos bollos se dispersaban por todo el suelo. Cinco minutos pasaron y Ginga estaba en su octavo bollo mientras Nanoha estaba en su sexto. Fate pudo ver que su cobriza estaba llena, pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Diez minutos más pasaron y Ginga estaba en su décimo octavo bollo y Nanoha arrastraba detrás en su decimocuarta. Hayate se había unido a Fate y Alicia. "Vamos Nanoha! Sólo seis más!" la mapache exclamó.

"Sí Nanoha! Date prisa! Ginga está en su último bollo!" Alicia gritó.

La panza de Nanoha no pudo aguantar mucho más y eructó ruidosamente mientras Ginga devoraba su último bollo. "Tenemos un ganador! Ginga ha ganado la segunda ronda!" Había algunos "yays" pero fueron ahogadas por los "abucheos".

"Ahora ya! Cálmense! Parece que tenemos un favorito de los fans! La siguiente ronda, las dos competidoras tendrán que luchar, no con sus artefactos si no con un palo de espuma y tratar de golpear a la otra fuera del ring!"

Fate puso los ojos en Hayate. "Así que esto es lo que entendemos por" mejor "?"

Hayate rió. "Sip! Increíble ¿no?"

Fate suspiró.

La tercera ronda había comenzado pero siguió prolongándose durante una hora y media. Nanoha y Ginga apenas notaron el tiempo. Continuaron golpeándose entre sí. Fate bostezó. Hayate estaba apoyada contra el árbol, el aburrimiento persistente en sus ojos y Alicia se había sentado en la hierba con las manos en la cara.

Caro se acercó a ellas. "¡Hola! Estoy que ayudo a Subaru a vender bollos de cerdo. ¿Quieren?"

Hayate reaccionó "Al infierno, quiero uno!"

"Yo también!" Dijo Alicia.

Caro le dio a cada uno un bollo. "Caro! Yo quiero uno también!" Dijo Fate.

"Lo siento mucho. Me han dicho que no puedo darle nada, al premio. Lo siento, Fate!" Caro se fue corriendo.

"Espera, no! Grrrrr!"

Hayate gimió en voz alta. La gente estaba demasiado aburrida y comenzaron a levantarse para irse. "Hey Alicia! Creo que es un empate!"

"Yo pienso lo mismo también! Tercera ronda es un empate! Todavía tenemos una ronda más para decidir a la ganadora. Así que por favor, que alguien las separe!"

Dos valientes voluntarios lograron separarlas a ambas obteniendo pataleta, arañazos y terminando fatalmente heridos. "Cuarta ronda es un concurso de cocina!" El público abucheó, dispuestos a sentarse y esperar a que se cocine algo. "Las competidoras ya han hecho su comida una noche antes, así que no hay más que esperar. Las competidoras darán su plato a Fate quien determinará qué plato será mejor. Hayate, Yuuno, si podrían, desaten a la bestia!,…..digo por favor desátenla."

Hayate y Yuuno aflojaron los nudos y Fate fue desatada. Una vez libre se frotaba las partes donde la cuerda había apretado con su piel. Hayate la llevó a la mesa y le ofreció un asiento. Fate se sentó sintiéndose incómoda con el traje de Santa Claus.

"Mientras Nanoha trae su plato dejaremos que Ginga vaya primera", dijo Alicia.

Ginga se acercó a la mesa y coloca una rebanada de pastel delante de ella. Fate se asomó en el pastel con un tenedor. Parecía seguro. "Tontita Fate-chan, es totalmente inofensivo! Es arándano."

"Um, bueno ...", dijo con incertidumbre en su voz. Fate le dio un bocado de la tarta y casi choqueada con sorpresa. Esto ... esto es ... DELICIOSO! Fate devoró el resto del pastel.

"Wow! Esto se ve bien para Ginga! Ahora, es el turno de Nanoha!"

Fate se sonrojó de vergüenza ya que había actuado de esa manera, mientras comía la comida de otra chica. Su rubor se intensificó cuando su Nanoha coloca una rebanada de pastel en frente de ella. "No es mucho, Fate-chan, pero espero que te guste."

Fate le dio un mordisco. Luego otro. Luego seis más. Ella no podía parar. Esto era realmente bueno, también! Fate suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que se había terminado la rebanada.

Alicia palmeó a Fate en la parte posterior. "Fate ha terminado de ambas! ¿Quién elegirá ella? Esta decisión va a decidir el resultado de toda la competencia!" Alicia bajó el micrófono a su hermana.

Fate sabía que si decía que era mejor de Nanoha ,Ginga nunca la dejaría en paz. Por otro lado, si ella dice Ginga ,Nanoha nunca la perdonaría y tendría que ir a casa con Ginga. Fate se estremeció ante la idea. "Ambas eran muy buenos...", dijo Fate en el micrófono. "Pero yo no puedo decidir. Es un empate."

"Un empate!" dijo Hayate tomando el micrófono. "¿Sabes lo que eso significa!"

"Un desempate!" gritaron la multitud.

"Teníamos la sensación de que esto iba a pasar. Alicia, te lo dije!"

Alicia tomó el micrófono de Hayate. "Sabíamos que Fate sería demasiada educada para elegir así que hemos creado este desempate que desafiantemente decidirá quién quiere a Fate! He aquí el Blush-o-Meter!" Hayate lanzó una máquina simple con un corazón gigante en la parte superior. Se conecta a un metro de rubor medida. "Se trata de una máquina que diseñé y construida por mi esclavo Yuuno." Señaló al chico molesto. "Esto va a medir la fuerza cuando Fate se sonroja. Pero antes que nada tenemos que enganchar los cables a la máquina."

Hayate trajo cables para Fate y las pegó a su cara. Hayate le susurró al oído: "En realidad Yuuno hizo esto con ayuda de Chrono,el maldito huron quería mas créditos pero no necesitamos decir nada al respecto de esto, verdad?"

"Ahora que Fate va conectada a la máquina podemos traer a la hermosa concursante ,Ginga?"

Nanoha y Ginga se habían preparado para este evento. Ginga salió de un vestidor portátil. Ella se pavoneaba hacia Fate en botines cortos de mezclilla, los bordes eran deshilachados. Llevaba una camisa de color rosa de corte bajo que mostraba en parte sus pechos. La camisa decía "Bite Me" y expuso su vientre. Ginga incluso llevaba botas de vaquero y un sombrero que hacía juego con el traje.

La multitud aplaudió y silbó. Varios tenían que ser quitados por una fuga de sangre nasal. Los ojos de Fate casi se le salían de las órbitas. Ginga tocó la pierna de Fate "Hola," dijo ella en voz baja y seductora.

"Um ... eh ..."

"Vamos Fate! Sé fuerte!" Gritó Alicia

"Hija , tu puedes! "

"Fate-/chan/san/sama/sensei!" Gritaron todos

Fate no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El Blush-o-Meter analizó y el medidor se disparó casi a mitad de camino. "Tenemos una lectura para Ginga! Gracias,Ginga. Um ... te puedes bajar de Fate ahora ..."

Ginga se había sentado en el regazo de la rubia para acumular puntos extra, pero se levantó de mala gana.

"Nanoha Okay! Vamos, es hora de que salgas!" Dijo Hayate.

"Um, ¿estás segura de que esto está bien?" Nanoha asomó la cabeza fuera del vestuario.

Hayate asintió. "¡Por supuesto! La escogí acabo sólo para ti!"

Nanoha tímidamente salió del vestidor. La boca de Fate se abrió de golpe. Nanoha llevaba un bikini azul claro que felicitó a su cuerpo delgado. Tenía orejas de gato blanco difusas y una cola blanca a juego. Nanoha se acercó a Fate. "Um, hola Fate-chan ... espero que te guste ." Fate jadeó y tuvo una hemorragia nasal explosivo. "Fate-chan? Fate-chan?"

El Blush-o-Meter se fue por encima y explotó. "Um, wow", dijo una Alicia conmocionada. "Parece que tenemos una ganadora! Takamachi Nanoha! Ella ha sido la ganadora de toda la competencia!"

Los aficionados Nanofate se volvieron locos. Confeti, serpentinas y globos llovió por todo el TSBA . Fate se había desmayado por hemorragia, pero rápidamente se despertó. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Nanoha?"

"Gané Fate-chan!" Fate se incorporó y se limpió la sangre de la nariz. "Ahora tengo la oportunidad de llevarte a casa conmigo."

Fate se sonrojó un poco más. Ginga estaba echando humo. "Tendré algún día a Fate-chan! Uno de estos días!"

"Nadie le dice ¨Fate-chan¨ , solo yo y ni se te ocurra tocarla!" Nanoha desafió.

Fate se interpuso entre ellas antes de que se derrame sangre. "Nanoha ganó. Respeta eso, por favor."

Ginga puso mala cara y tomó una pelota de su bolsillo. Ella lo estrelló en el suelo y desapareció en una nube de humo blanco.

Fate tosió. "¿Cómo hizo eso?"

Nanoha la tomó de la mano, "No sé. Tampoco me importa. Eres mía, por ahora, Fate-chan. Vámonos."

Fate y Nanoja se alejaron de los demás tomadas de la mano. Una vez más tengo la suerte de ir con Nanoha. Fate pensó.

Aparece un cartel diciendo: FIN

* * *

EXTRA:

Alicia: ¡Ya saca ese cartel! ¡Y ayúdame a limpiar todo esto!

Hayate: Buu estoy que pongo a fin la historia -bajando el cartel

Alicia: Necesito una mano o mejor dicho una pata , mapache -tirándole una escoba

Hayate: Ya bájale tu humor…eh?...!Itai!-sobándose la cabeza-¡Ten más cuidado con esa escoba mortal! ¡Tch, porque tenemos que limpiar todo después del evento-comenzando a barrer

Alicia: Porque fuiste la que tuvo la idea desde un inicio- recogiendo vasos, globos - y lo más importante..! Porque debo limpiar esta atrocidad junto a una baka –mirandola- que ni sabe cómo usar una escoba..

Hayate: ¡Hey! Deberías sentirte afortunada de estar conmigo –apuntando con la escoba-No cualquiera está a solas con esta preciosidad…-tropieza con un condón(la multitud era loquilla)-¡AHHH..Ali-i.!

Ante su caída Hayate intenta sostenerse de la falda de la rubia

Alicia: Que quieres ahor…-voltea y ve a la castaña cayendo con su falda tirado hasta el suelo

Hayate: ….…..-¨ya valí madres¨ pensó

Alicia:..

Hayate: ¨figuritas de neko , eh?¨

Alicia:…...

Hayate: ¨Al menos se cumplió mi deseo…

Alicia:…...

Hayate: ...mirar mi última pantsu antes de mori-r..¨

En otro lugar

¡BOOM!

Nanoha: ¡Fate-chan! una explosión, debemos avisar al cuartel

Fate: N-no creo sea necesario eso-mirando por la ventana-Siempre te recordaremos….Hayate –haciendo una pose militar mirando al cielo

En el cielo aparece la cara de un mapache sonriendo con una aurola y una tanga en su cabeza.

 **Debo aclarar que lo ultimo fue un extra hecho por mi xD (pose militar) Descansa en paz , Hayate ;_;)7**

 **Que tal estuvo? espero que les haya gustado. Primera vez que adapto algo , si hubo un error u otra cosa avisenmelo por sus lindos review.**

 **El propósito de esto es alegrar a la gente (que? sonreír es bueno para la salud u.u xD)**

 **Me despido, que tengan un lindo dia/tarde/noche)? ,que les vaya bien :).**

 _ **DarNesS06 Arft**_


End file.
